Lady of the Northern Lands
by Damn you Saluka
Summary: Kagome turns into something better than a demon, A demon thats Lady of the Northern Lands! handling the lands, destorying the ulitmate evil, finding a proper mate before she is forced to mate with someone she doesnt like. damn I rather go to school....
1. Do you have what it takes to be a lady?

Well here is the new and improved Northern Lady! Ta da!

The Well is the Beginning: Do you have what it takes to be a Lady?

Kagome jumped out the well. It was a bright sunny day. The birds were chirping. There was no cloud in sight. But to Kagome the sky was dark the bird were crows and it was raining. _Heavily_. It wasn't a pretty day in kagome's mind. All because of her father, well her dead father. See about a week ago, she was stopped by a messagar demon, which gave her a letter to give to her mother. Kagome thought this odd. Really, really odd. When she jumped in the well, it all got odder. Apparently Her mother is a demon frankly odd for keeping a secret that might of came in handy for your daughter why she was fighting demons. Her father was a demon. Hmm okay, well since mom a demon lets just make dad one too. But why keep this secret for 18 years and tell now?

**FLASHBACK**

'There got to be a catch' kagome thought. As her mother gave her the letter that read

Dear Mate of Lord Sai,

I am sorry to tell you that lord Sai has died, I'm sorry for my sudden forwardness but there are many who want your mate's land and the power to control hell. And it appears you mate was slain by a demon named Origoio. His means are to control hell, we would wish for you to come back and take over your mate's lands and hell but do to your disappearance; we are handing over your mate's lands to your daughter. She will become Lady of the Northern Lands and Ruler of Hell. She is to come to the northern lands in one week to take over in a day or two after that; we will send someone there to escort her to hell to take back what should rightfully belong to her. She has a week to learn her demon powers, which she should already know of, and to learn the rules of being a lady and the background of the northern lands. I am sorry for Your Mates death and taking away your daughter but it is her destiny to rule the northern lands and hell. If she isn't there in one week, we will send someone there to get her. May your daughter be as good as a Ruler like her Father.

Always your faithful servant,

Harkio

The only thing that could come out of kagome mouth before she fainted was "huh?"

**END FLASHBACK**

(Kagome is in her demon form)

Kagome's Pov

Yeah it was for the last week that I didn't get any sleep, it was either training, reading, eating with lady manners, showering, or getting rid of a headache. Thru all that all Sota was teasing me. I started running to the northern lands using my awesome demon speed. I was given a map to where the castle was. I lost it two days in to my training. So I guess I have to wing it. The castle should be in the middle of the northern lands, right? Beep wrong! As I was running all thru the northern lands, trying to find the castle, I wonder how many times would it take to kill the 'person who thought where to put the castle in the northern top of the northern lands of course' just to get the stupidity out of him! I was in awe when I saw the castle it was huge! And pretty. I walked thru the gates as the guards bowed to me. I seriously hated that… I thought as I walked towards the steps. Dam there is more steps here then to the shrine. I sighed as I walked up the thousandth step to the castle doors. I looked up to see a girl about my age. She had short Blonde hair with two cat ears that made her look even cuter. I could tell from where I was standing that she was a hanyo. When i got to her she bowed.

"Welcome milady I am Anita, your adviser " Anita motioned for the guards to open the doors we walked thru the doors. Her in front telling me to hurry up the lords were waiting. This is what I was dreading. The lords fine okay but then Him, the Bastard that has tried countless time to kill me. Sesshomaru, the totally hot assassin. It was funny when I told the group that I was a demon and I had to take over the northern lands, which meant meeting the lords. Inuyasha knew that and he had a fit saying he had to come protect me from his Brother. It took four sits and a promise that Sesshomaru wouldn't know it's me in my demon form to get him to calm down. Inuyasha then sat down stubbornly and had to say the meanest thing " kikyo would never abandon the group" that pissed me off I wished I hadn't told him to get kikyo then. But why the hell did he really do it?

Anita poked me from my thoughts.

"Milady the lords await" she said not really hiding the fact she hated calling me 'milady'. I hated it why shouldn't she?

"Please call me Kagome," I said as I smiled and walked into the room the lords waited for her highness.

Sesshomaru Pov

We've been waiting for the new lady that would take over Lord Sai's lands I seriously doubted that she would be capable of taking over her father lands. At least it would take a while for the girl to attain the amount of respect that her father had.

As soon as the doors opened, we the lords stood up to greet her. The hanyo Adviser, that lord Sai admired a lot, walked in first with a weird smile on her face. I guess she seems to like the new lady. Next a young women walked in. her hair was Raven-black that went to her butt, she had deep brown eyes, I could tell Lord Amon and Lord Haman was already drooling over her body, even tho lord Amon already had a mate. This girl is going to cause a lot of trouble for the demon society. The girl stood at the front of the table, with the adviser at her side, the girl seems nice enough. The Adviser announced the new lady

" Milords this is the new lady, Kagome" the adviser sat down quickly knowing that her job was almost done

I know that name form somewhere. _Kagome_. But, where? Hmm I didn't get the chance to think more of it, I have to stop lord Haman and Lord Amon before they make fools of themselves. This is going to be the longest meeting we've had. I sighed as Lord Haman approached the New Lady, Kagome.

" Doesn't she seem too _young_?" Lord Haman asked as her was about 5 feet away from her. If I was anyone else I would of laughed at lord Haman for getting himself into his mess. This girl didn't look as nice as she did a couple minutes ago…

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Lady Kagome simply asked

I sat down and leaned back in my chair; waiting with amusement for what lord Haman would say to that. If he weren't a liar he would have to say yes.

"Hmm a lady shouldn't talk that indecent" Haman said

"Ok imbecile are you a imbecile?" Lady Kagome smirked

'I could tell Haman was mad but I could also tell he had nothing to say and that was amusing itself '

"You may have found another word for it but its still indecent" Haman said after awhile

"Really?" Lady kagome sat down in her chair, opening up a file that was laid before her " hmm. Oh well"

"Oh well? You're the new lady of the northern lands; you have to stand up to your father's name. You just cant stand here and think that you can do anything you want there are rules you have to follow and people you should respect!" Haman said getting into his mighty lord altitude

"Gosh! You need to shut up you annoying wolf! What do you think I'm going to respect you? I don't think so, and I'm not standing I'm sitting"

"Indecent, indecent, Indecent!.."

" Indecent how cause I called you an annoying wolf sorry that isn't indecent that's the truth! You may want to study comebacks better because all your doing is making excuses that suck!"

'I liked the annoying wolf part, she's going to be annoyed when she finds out he just pissing her off for fun..'

Kagome's Pov

'Gosh what an asshole gah! How did dad stand it? The question of the century..Haha it will be fun when they found out about my anger issues. Muhahahaha! I'm so evil its too much fun'

"Why you.." Haman started but was soon stopped when they heard giggling

"Anita?" I said trying not to laugh myself. I needed a camera cause Haman face was a Kodak moment.

"Yes ma" Anita said still giggling

"I think I got him do you think I got him?" I said looking at her

Anita looked at me for a second, confused, then started laughing.

"I think you got him but I think you could do better"

"What are you taking about?" Amon said in his deep voice (have you heard Ben's voice on banana 101.5 well that's sort of like it)

"Nothing its just endless girl talk" I said leaning back in my chair

'Hmm didn't notice it before but Sesshomaru is less hostile. Maybe it just when you have a sword pointed at you that you really see it'

"Well are you done? We have to ask you some questions"

"Okay ask away," I said wanting to hurry this up

'I asked the people from hell to come on the day I arrived because I didn't want to wait. I hate waiting its annoying'

(Amon is asking all the questions)

"Ok, do you think you're capable of running the northern lands?" Amon asked sitting down

"Yes"

"Ok, what about a mate? Do you have plans to get a mate?"

"No"

"Um no mate at all..?"

"Maybe I have found out Demons are assholes" I earned another giggle from Anita, a growl from Haman, A glare from Amon and a amusement look from Sesshomaru. The last one was odd. Very, very odd.

"Kagome" sigh " well that is an answer I guess"

"Yeah it is"

" Okay next question.." Amon never got to finish his question because the doors slammed open, one door knock off its hinges and flew a crossed the room. Two men in black leather overcoats stood in the doorway with smirks on their faces. I think its because they knock the door off its hinges. Well it's easy to say that they're my escorts. The taller of the two started walking toward us; the second one soon did the same.

(The only reason I did this whole part was because I didn't have a question)

Anita, Sesshomaru and I were the only ones that looked at ease. Amon looked shocked and well Haman looked like hmm hell? I think Haman has meet these two before

"Hello Haman"- the shortest one said with a devilish smirk (get it?)

Ok I'm done so that's 7 damn pages and I think I put chapters 1 and 2 together and maybe 3. I don't know but I like it, I work hard to do nothing evil aren't I?


	2. Go To Hell Seriously

Ha this is the 2nd part of Lady of the Northern lands. Why I say second part is because I put chapters 1, 2, and 3 together in the first chapter/part. So there is going to be fewer chapters sorry!

Go to hell. Seriously.

Author's POV

**Last part**

"Hello Haman"- the shortest one said with a devilish smirk

**Now**

Haman growled. As the shortest one starting laughing

'They defiantly meet before' Kagome thought.

Haman was ready to pounce on the shortest one when the tallest one spoke.

"Lady Kagome, I am Sahi and this is Suzuki, we were sent to escort you." Sahi bowed.

"Oh thank you. Well we should be leaving then." Kagome said getting up.

"But you haven't answered all the questions." Amon complained.

"I will answer you questions with actions then." Kagome said walking towards the door, stopping at Suzuki. "You'll be fixing that door if you don't hurry up." Kagome kept on walking, Sahi and Suzuki soon followed.

Kagome sent a mental link to Anita.

I'll be back Anita, take care of things while I'm gone-

Ok ma'am? -

Yes? -

What shall I say to the lords? -

Umm. I'll be back before supper if they wish to stay at wait for me they can do that but hopeful they wont and Anita call me Kagome-

Yes Kagome I'll see you when you return-

Okay Buh bye-

Bye-

The mental link closed as Sahi opened up a portal to hell.

Kagome followed Sahi and Suzuki thru the portal and was surprised to see hell wasn't the way she pictured it. I mean come on, do you picture hell actually having grass? And a water fountain? Maybe if the water was blood …

Kagome was also surprised when she noticed little hell children playing a game that children in Keade's village played. There wasn't blasts of fire or lava everywhere, from what Kagome saw it was mostly peaceful. The only thing she actually didn't like was the big black castle that was shadowing the villages that surrounded it. It was creepy. Kagome could sense 10 evil auras from the castle. She made a mental note to find who those 10 were.

"Well this is it!" Sahi said smiling.

"Yeah there's a hell pit over there and a torture chamber over there"- Suzuki said with a smile on his face. While Sahi glared at him.

"There is not you little brat!"- Sahi said.

Kagome looked at the two as she started giggling and started walking towards the road that led to the Castle of doom.

"Come on you brats!" Kagome called the two, as she continued walking.

(blah blah blah blah blah)

When they made it to the castle, Sahi and Suzuki looked different like they were hiding something. Kagome looked that them with weary eyes.

'Something is up, I don't think I can't trust them.'

"Well come on milady." Sahi said as some servants came out of the shadows and lead them thru the endless halls.

'Nice trick I can do it better tho.' Kagome thought as she being lead thru the castle, she found herself being lead to the 10 evil auras.

'They could at least cover up their auras so I'm a least surprised or do they want me crying in fear or is this just a test to see if I have any courage?' Kagome seriously doubted the last one. Then all of a sudden the servants, Sahi and Suzuki stopped at a door. Actually it was a huge door, which had the symbol of Yin and Yang on it. It was very beautiful but the only thing that was wrong was what was behind the door, the 10 evil auras. Maybe being in hell was a good thing, Kagome knew she wouldn't be bored... For a while at least.

"Why don't you go in?"- Suzuki asked with a smile of betrayal.

"The hell pit sounded less funner than this." Kagome mumbled as the wind picked up around them, Kagome eyes turned a hazy gray shade as the wind forced the huge door open. The people inside were not scared at all. They were wearing long capes that kept Kagome from seeing their faces. Also the lighting was awful, a few candles lit around a bloody pentacle. Kagome walked to it, aware of the trap they were setting for her as she walked towards the pentacle.

'I wonder where they got the blood.' Kagome wonder as she looked around her to see that she was surrounded by the caped disguised people and the servants, as Sahi and Suzuki leaned against the wall with a look of guilt. Kagome looked for the leader but found him nowhere. Then she noticed the chair next to the fireplace. It was turned away from her, but she knew that the person in the chair was the leader and the basterd that wanted her dead.

"Basterds," Kagome called to the people around her, Sahi and Suzuki and the mysterious person in the chair. The Mysterious person started laughing making the gender know. He was going to regret everything he was going to say from this point on, Kagome thought as the man stood up and walked over towards her staring in her eyes. His black cold eyes would normally make anyone tremble in fear but Kagome had a secret weapon.

She was calling him a basterd in her mind over and over again until her inner demon brought up the word fun. That changed everything, Kagome was going to have fun beating him!

"Well look what we have here." The man said as the group parted a little to let him into the circle they had surrounded Kagome in.

"You shouldn't really look, you were the one that set it up." Kagome added moron to the end. The man unmistakably got mad, as Kagome laughed. Yes fun indeed.

"What are you laughing about?" the Man demanded angrily.

"Well that's a surprise." Kagome winked at him. Laughing even harder.

"Well then the surprise well have to wait seize her!"

"Aww your not even going to tell me your evil plan WHAT KIND OF VILLAN ARE YOU!" Kagome moved out of the way as the servants and capers tried to grab her. Making sure not to step on the pentacle, the mistake one of the servants didn't think of as he was burned by the fire that spread over the entire pentacle raising about 10 feet high.

"An evil one." the man replied as one of his minions almost got Kagome.

"Maybe so but your minions suck." Kagome said as she let lose some of her power, knocking all of capers and servants into walls and furniture. Most of the unlucky ones got knocked into the pentacle.

"Nice trick but you'll have to do better than that to stop me," the man said.

"Stop you? Your not even doing anything its more like stop the servants!" Kagome said.

"Yes but they work for me so in all they are fighting for me."

"Well there are not...Weren't doing so good."

"Yes but they weren't the ones who were supposed to fight you, Sahi! Suzuki! Do what needs to be done!" The man order as the two got up from the wall. Sahi already had his sword out and ready to fight while Suzuki just stood there with a fireball in his hands.

" Oh a light! Now I can see!" Kagome laughed and dodged the fireball as another formed in Suzuki hand.

"Hope that's just practice cause you will have to be better than that to beat me." Kagome taunted as she let her power form a whip.

"Well this should be interesting, is the demon Kagome ready to take over for her father or will she fail and die like her Father?" The man said smirking.

"Hey just one question before we start this thing." Kagome.

"What is it?" the man asked curiously.

"Are you Origoio?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Origoio said.

"Hmm okay." Kagome said.

"So we can start?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes." Origoio said.

"We're sorry milady." Sahi said as he ran towards her, his sword downwards. Kagome stood still until he was almost in front of her. Kagome moved with whip in hand to the side as she brought up her whip and slashed it with Sahi's sword. Kagome dodged Suzuki's fireball and landed to the side. Sahi and Suzuki in front of her as Suzuki formed another fireball trying to get Kagome to dodge it, to Sahi's side and letting Sahi an actual chance to harm Kagome. As Kagome calculated this in her mind, Suzuki threw the fireball at her. Kagome jumped back landing not that far from the pentacle.

"You better watch out you don't want to touch that." Suzuki said once again forming another fireball.

"Yeah thanks for the warning." Kagome said as she glared at Suzuki. Sahi took this as a chance as he ran toward Kagome. Kagome had a few seconds to act. Bringing up her whip, she let it hit Sahi's sword forcing him back.

"Wow never thought you last this long." Origoio said.

"Hmm really well I'm sick of playing how about letting me fight you?" Kagome suggested.

"Aww not having that much fun?"

"No it's not that, it just that I hate cowards that send other people to their dirty work." Kagome smiled as Origoio growled.

"Okay we'll do that. Sahi, Suzuki you may leave." Origoio said as walked towards Kagome and stopped 5 feet away from her. Sahi and Suzuki leaned against the wall.

"Well let's begin." Origoio said as an elemental ball formed in his hand.

(This is what an elemental ball is: it can contain fire or water powers or any kind of element. It's kind of like a bomb of Elemental powers!)

"Okay." Kagome said as she let her whip turn back into her power and made a fan. (It's a fan like a fan? But a mechanical one a paper fan but the real ones.)

"You're going to beat me with a fan?" Origoio laughed

"Yes I'm going to. Didn't you say lets begin?" Kagome said as wind formed around the fan. Kagome held it in one hand to her side as she let it the wind build up around the fan, as Origoio got ready to throw the elemental orb. Kagome held the fan in front of her as she let the power go, Origoio threw the elemental orb at Kagome but the wind strike of her fan blew it up when they both collided with each other in the middle of Kagome and Origoio. Kagome's Wind strike didn't settle tho it still went on coarse as it went for Origoio. (Its like the wind scar) The flame started to rise around the wind making slices in the marble flooring as Origoio just stood there knowing there was no way to get out of the way of the wind strike. When finally it hit him, he was dissolved in the fire as he screamed in agony. Soon the wind disappeared and there was no sign of Origoio being there. Well only one the bloody Pentacle. Sahi and Suzuki went over to check on the long scars that were made in the marble. Soon Kagome heard a whistle Suzuki was looking at the strikes with fascination, as Sahi walked over to Kagome.

"Well Milady you survived." Sahi smiled.

"Yeah no thanks to you! You almost got me when I glared at Suzuki!"

"Yes and now you're glaring at me, well now you are the Ruler of Hell no matter what!" Sahi said.

"Your evil!" Kagome smiled.

"Yes well being in hell kind of does that to you." Suzuki said walking over to Sahi and Kagome.

"You! Did you have to use fireballs? I hurt myself when I dodged all of them!"

"Yes, yes I did! But you were very good about dodging them."

"Well thank you do I have to do anything else or can I go back to the castle up on earth?" Kagome asked.

"No you don't have to do anything you may go but you have to come in 3 days no escort this time" Sahi said.

"Haha yes I have learned escorts are evil." Kagome laughed as she made a portal to the castle.

"Well we will be seeing you in 3 days. Tell Anita I said hi." Suzuki said.

"Yes tell Anita that her lover boy says hi." Sahi laughed.

"I'm not her Lover boy!" Suzuki glared at the laughing Sahi.

"You're brothers aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes unfortunately." Suzuki said still glaring at Sahi.

"Oh you know you love me brother dearest." Sahi said, laughing all the more when Suzuki turned his glare up ten fold.

"Well I'm going, don't kill each other while I'm gone." Kagome smiled.

"Yes Milady but you have to command Suzuki not use his fireballs."

"Suzuki don't _kill_ him. Okay?" Kagome said as she walked thru the portal.

"Kagome!" Sahi yelled, but it was no good. Kagome was already at the castle and Suzuki was chuckling madly as he formed a fireball in his hand.

Saluka: "This is how I say Origoio name or e goo o haha its funny just plain funny haha… Evil monkeys have stolen my Brain!"

Meijer brand aka Becka: "Not like you had a brain to begin with! Hahahaha."

Saluka: "Bitch! You're going to die!" (Saluka jumps on Meijer Brand with dagger in hand)

Becka: "You better be nice or I'll never help you with your story again!"

Saluka: "Well I don't want your help so there!"

Becka: "Little brat! I know where you sleep!"

Saluka: "… That's just dumb."

Becka: "Shut up! I can beat you!"

Saluka: "How can you do that when you are shorter than me?"

Becka: "Oh that's low…"

Saluka: "Nope just the truth."

Becka: "I'm going to cut off your legs."

(Runs after Saluka with a giant saw)

Becka: "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog Turdy too!"

Ryu: "Well thanks for all who reviewed and good night! And don't worry they're just insane. Also don't run with giant saws someone might lose an eye!"


	3. Pain to Pieces

Here I come to save the day! Sorry its like midnight and I have nothing to do. So I'm like why don't I write another chapter for northern Lady and then my little devil started kicking in so here I am! Haha

And Kagome is in Her DEMON FORM!

* * *

Pain to Pieces

Kagome arrived at the castle no longer than 10 minutes ago and she couldn't find Anita anywhere. When ever the servant pointed her to where Anita was. It was always wrong. ' I bet those dumbass lords kidnapped her and are know holding her for answers to their dumb questions' Kagome mind went in to Anime action where a scene popped up showing Lords; Amon, Haman, and Sesshomaru slightly walking behind. With servants following them carrying Anita. But her little scene was ruined when Anita was found in the gardens.

"Hey I've been looking for you, May I sit?" Kagome asked as Anita nodded her head. Kagome sat down besides Anita on the stone bench.

"The lords left." Anita said quietly.

"Thought as much." Kagome said wondering what's was wrong with Anita?

"A short time after that a man came here he demand to see you but the guards wouldn't let him in he said his name was Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? He was here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah he looked kind of panicked." Anita looked down at the ground.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Um.. No sorry."

"Crap!" Kagome cursed as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Anita asked looking up at Kagome.

"Inuyasha would never come here unless something was wrong." Kagome said looking at something in the sky.

"So you know him? This inuyasha?" Anita asked

"Yep! He's my friend." Kagome smiled.

"Your friend? But he's a Hanyo!" Anita said looked away from Kagome.

"So are you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but your royalty." Anita said looking down.

"I wasn't always royalty and I'll never truly be. And I like Inuyasha; he was my first Friend here! Even tho he can be a arrogant sometimes."

"Well then. I seen him going east, you could probably pick up his sent somewhere." Anita smiled.

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she ran towards around the castle. Hearing Anita wish her good luck, Kagome turned around and waved. Kagome ran thru the gates as the guards bowed as she passed. Kagome ran east, not picking up Inuyasha scent anywhere. She swayed thru trees trying not to run into them as she ran thru the thick-forest. Kagome passed a village that looked like it was burned down no less than a week ago. She stopped and turned back when she caught Kikyo scent. Kagome walked thru the burned village and shriveled up her nose in disgust as the scent of death lingered in the air. And Kagome knew that it was not coming from Kikyo. Kagome got to the end of the village, picking up Kikyo scent again. Kagome followed Kikyo scent, not long after she heard Inuyasha yelling. Kagome hurried up and quickly found Kikyo and Inuyasha, Inuyasha fighting with Naraku as Kikyo launching arrows at the demons that were coming after her. Kagome looked around for Sango, Miroku and Shippo but saw them nowhere until she looked at Kagura and spotted their unconscious bodies at her feet. Kagome ran towards Kagura, who just looked at her and walked away. Kagome looked oddly at Kagura before looking at her Friends, Miroku had a little scar on his face but that was the only wound that could be seen, Kagome, smelling no blood on her friends, turned back to fight between Inuyasha and Naraku. Naraku had just threw Inuyasha 20 feet backwards into some trees as Kikyo tried to help Inuyasha stand, his breathing labored As Naraku just stood there calmly, boredom shined in his eyes, Kagome stepped up, her sword appeared in her hand as her Kimono turned into future blue jean pants and a fitted black tee-shirt. Inuyasha saw her and quickly stood up.

"So you finally get here!" Inuyasha said as he fell down unconscious. Kikyo looked at Kagome before grabbing her bow and started shooting any demon that came close to her.

"Yes, you're finally here. I was getting bored with the half demon" Naraku said as he turned towards Kagome.

"Don't take it as an insult" Kagome said watching Naraku.

"I don't but next time don't be late" Naraku said charging at Kagome. His tentacles shot forward almost hitting Kagome in the chest. Kagome slightly dodged it, getting a deep cut on her upper arm. Kagome glared at Naraku as he stopped a couple feet away from her.

"That will not be happening again." Kagome said as she stood up, her sword still in hand.

"I know because next time I wont miss" Naraku said as He once again charged at Kagome. Know what Naraku would next Kagome brought up her sword at an angle; Naraku launched his tentacles at Kagome. Kagome struck down on three tentacles that were close together. While slicing the rest with her claws. Naraku recoiled the cut-off-tips tentacles as his face showed poorly masked pain.

"I doubt there will be a next time" Kagome said as Naraku glared at her coldly. He looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha and then back at Kagome, thinking of his next move. Kagome thought for a moment before making her sword turn into a bow, she was better with a bow than a sword. The quiver appeared on her back as Kagome reach back and took an arrow, aiming it at Naraku, Who seemed to be looking once again at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome released the arrow, soaring thru the air, the arrow took on a bright pink light which seemed to get brighter. Naraku looked at kagome and put up a barrier, the arrow slammed against the barrier, fighting it but soon the arrrow light went out and Naraku was unharmed. Kagome gasped 'why the hell didn't my arrow work?' Kagome wondered.

"Your arrows wont work on me, your powers won't work on me. Kikyo you may have your halfbreed all to yourself now" Naraku said looking at kikyo, who was smirking looking down at Inuyasha unconscious body. "What are you talking about why wont my powers work on you?" Kagome asked "Well my dear, it simple Kikyo cast a spell on you while you were fighting me. The spell works for 2 weeks and thru out these 2 week your powers won't work at all on me or any other demon you will be mine" Naraku said letting his miasma spread in the air making Kagome feel light head intil she fainted on the ground. Naraku walked closer to kagome as Kikyo and her soul catchers, that carried Inuyasha, walked away. "well my little flower shall we get home?" Naraku said picking up Kagome and flying away in his cloud of miasma, not hearing the calls of Kagome name.

* * *

Gah its too short! Well ya it is! But I cant do anymore cause I am and been sick for the past week and I hate it! I want to be free! Well ya I got over my little writer's block since i been sick! Yay! well I know this is really short but it will be better next chapter because sesshy in it! 


	4. Save Me!

I'm so happy I love you coke! but not the drink a person heheh thank you so much! If you who I'm taking about then you know what's might on some lines happen with this story! yay! I'm so happy! heheh and I'm sorry to all the reviewers who wrote me and I didn't say anything back..I'm shameful..- Anni

Oh yeah WE Don't OWN Inuyasha or anything for a matter of fact...and if you like Kikyo turn away! haha Cause she dies in this chapter! every fast! Muahahaha! WE are EVIL! - Ryu

this Chapter is not in anyone ones point of view but this part right down there its just Shippo's thoughts until I say its not! cause I'm LAZY and I don't want to write

'I watch as Naraku took Kagome away in his Black cloud' Sorry but I just don't want to do that because it puts more bumps then I need! - Anni

* * *

Chapter 4 : Some More Allys! 

Shippo watched as Naraku took Kagome away in his black cloud. Calling out her name until she was no longer seen, Shippo looked at Sango and Miroku than all of a sudden saw Kikyo and her soul collectors carrying Inuyasha away. '_I need Inuyasha to get back Kagome!' _Hurrying as fast as his little legs could take him, Shippo popped up in front of Kikyo and her soul collectors. Kikyo glared down at Shippo, who was holding his leaf ready to fight the dead (thing) priestess any moment. "Move." Kikyo said in a cold voiced that made Shippo shiver._ ' Don't let her scare you! Time to be brave' _"NO I need Inuyasha! and I won't let you take him!" Shippo said. "Do not get in my way demon. or you may end up dead"_ 'okay now she scares me...no wait. Kagome is in trouble and I'll never be able to save her by myself' _"Grrr...I warned you" Shippo said as he used fox fire on Kikyo's Soul collectors, they dropped Inuyasha as they turned into ash. "You will regret that demon" Kikyo said as her level of her miko spiked. _'oops I think I've made her mad, oh I'm done in for now' _Shippo covered up his eyes with his hands waiting for a certain purity death...which didn't come. Shippo peaked though his hands to see silver, Shippo uncovered his eyes all the way, noticed that Inuyasha was still unconscious. Kikyo was in a pile a dust and the Great (Hot) Lord Sesshomaru was standing not to far away with someone by his side. The male beside Sesshomaru was the first one to speak.

"Where's Kagome?" the male said looking around.

"Naraku took her!" Shippo said jumping onto Inuyasha stomach and started slapping his face while telling him to get up.

"Naraku took her?" The male asked.

"yes I just said that!...who are you?" Shippo asked.

"I'm Haman, I'm the Lord of the south." Haman said

"oh..so that's how you know Kagome.." Shippo said.

"yes but how do you know Lady Kagome?"

"um um.." _'Drat..Kagome didn't tell the lords that she was traveling in this time for awhile and Sesshomaru here...I can't just say I just met her..AHH this is so confusing' _

_'Kagome? wasn't there a human girl named Kagome traveling with Inuyasha? could they be the same? but the human girl shot arrows..' _Sesshomaru debated about it for awhile, while Haman tried getting the answer out of Shippo who went suddenly quiet.

"Kagome didn't know she was a demon when she traveled with Inuyasha, did she?" Sesshomaru said looking at the unconscious body of Inuyasha.

"No she didn't know." Shippo said a little nervous.

"Wait, you mean the Lady of the northern Lands was traveling with your brother for awhile now and we didn't sense her or anything? You probably seen her before just didn't pay attention to her because she was disguised as a human" Haman asked, fully aware of Inuyasha and his traveling, trying to find Naraku or the shikon shards, just not his company it seems.

"3 years.." Shippo put in.

"3 years? We haven't found her until like 3 weeks ago, compare 3 years to 3 weeks, its not looking good." Haman complained.

"Its doesn't matter how long it took you to find her, We have to save her!" Shippo said hopping off of Inuyasha's body and started running to check on Sango and Miroku.  
_'Hopeful their near consciousness, cause we can't leave them here unconscious. Someone has to watch Inuyasha as well..' _

"Kit. Which way did Naraku go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um that way" Shippo said as he pointed east.

"Okay lets go" Haman said as him and Sesshomaru started walking east.

"Wait, I want to come!" Shippo said, running after them. Sesshomaru and Haman turned around, Haman knelled down in front of Shippo.

"What about them?" Haman said pointing to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. "Someone has to watch them and We can't go off and find someone, It take to long and We don't have every much time."

"um...okay.." Shippo said looking at his feet.

"I promise we'll bring back Kagome, ok?" Haman said standing back up. Shippo nodded his head, watching as Sesshomaru and Haman started going east again.  
_'They better bring Kagome back..She's all I really have' _Shippo began watching Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha making sure that he noted anytime their health changed.  
Then suddenly Shippo heard a soft purr coming from Sango. Shippo figuring that it wasn't Sango purring he took a closer look. _'What The?' _Shippo cried out when a white Furry thing pop out from Sango's hair. Shippo calmed down when he noticed it was only Kalila. (the cat.) Kalila meowed softly at Shippo, nudging shippos hand. _'I have an Idea!'_ "Kalila do you think you can put Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha on your back and take them to Kagome castle?" Shippo asked. Kalila meowed again which Shippo took as a yes. Kalila transformed into her bigger form and Shippo helped her as best as he could to get Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha on Kalila's back and they all took off towards Kagome's castle.

(God! I can't think of anything! wait..Kagome!)

With Kagome, who's In Naraku castle in a bedroom and she just woke up!

Kagome groaned as she opened up her eyes and rubbed her eyes and looked at the room before her, it was a classic bedroom, a bed, side table, no lights, windows yes, vanity, dresser, closet. it was normal. completely and utterly normal and that was strange..She knew she was in one of Naraku's castles and she could also tell that Naraku was near. That put Kagome on more of an edge and even though she had a headache she kept her guard up. (the miasma gave her a headache) Kagome got out of bed, even though fearing that Naraku would pop out of nowhere and stab her with a one of his tentacles, and Noticed that her outfit was changed from her plain black Fighting Kimono that she wore to hell, to a pink kimono with saukra blossoms on it._ 'if this is what Naraku thinks is evil, he's the best villain ever.' (I hate pink..) _Kagome giggled and sat down on the bed a little while later a knock was heard at the door, Kagome stiffened a bit as she said come in, the door opened and a young demon girl about 15 or 16 came in she had light brown hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a plain blue kimono. She bowed to Kagome as she brought in a cart with some food on in. "I think Naraku must be stupid if he thinks I'm going to eat food that was given to me by him." Kagome said.

"I wouldn't blame you for thinking that." the girl said as she smiled.

"Im Kagome" Kagome said.

"I'm Kaikyo, its nice to meet you milady" Kaikyo said.

"Um do you mind staying in here for awhile I'm bored.."

"No I don't mind at all" Kaikyo said.

After awhile the girls got to know each other, Kaikyo was 16 year old girl, her parents died when she was 7 by a tribe of black panthers, She hates Naraku, Kagome thought that was a score, and Kaikyo has been a servant to Naraku since she was 11. Kagome felt sorry for her and made a deal. "I'll Kill Naraku and then you come to me castle and be my..friend and whatever you like to be you can stay at my castle as long as you like!" Kagome smiled as Kaikyo accepted the offer. the two chatted some more and then Kaikyo remembered she had some chores to do so she said good bye to Kagome and Bowed and walked out of the room leaving Kagome there alone to fiddled with her fingers. That was intil Naraku came. He walked over to Kagome who surprising just looked up at Naraku boredly.  
"You know, Kagome you are quite beautiful and Powerful, you would be an wonderful mate" Naraku said as he back handed her making her fall back on to the bed, looking up at him with anger Kagome growled as Naraku jumped on Kagome. Kagome let her powers flare burning Naraku who didn't seem to care as he ripped off her top kimono. Kagome growled once again as she slightly lost control and let her demon claw Naraku off her, Kagome's demon knocked Naraku back into the wall, Kagome's eyes turning back to brown as Naraku chuckled.  
"You got to do better than that to kill me, my dear" Naraku said as he continued to laugh, not noticing Kagome flex her claw or Kagome smirk as she let her powers form a bow and arrow. "oh I know cockroaches don't die easily" Kagome said as she released the arrow.

In a forest closed to Naraku Hidden castle

Kagura was walking through a forest, letting Naraku have some time to cool off in case he was mad for her walking away from the monk, demon slayer, and kit...and hopeful he hadn't touched Kagome yet. Kagome was an important person in Kagura's plan for her freedom and also to her plan of killing Naraku. Kagura knew she had to hurry and get back to the castle, but for some reason something was telling her to hold back for awhile. Like something bad was going to happen but in a way it was good for her. She didn't quite get it but she also knew to trust your instincts. Kagura kept on walking at her slow pace when something shot though the forest ground it was a bright blue light, it stopped at Kagura and flowed thought her body from her feet to her head. Kagura looked up seeing Naraku castle, She quickly ran through the castle's door and up the stairs, turning left at the top of the stairs she started running even faster down the hall. Making her way to Naraku door she heard a muffle scream, Pushing the door open she gasped at what she saw.

With Sesshomaru and Haman

Sesshomaru and Haman were running at top speed, following Kagome's scent. when they came to a barrier Haman looked at Sesshomaru, smirking "This shall be easy don't you think?" Sesshomaru just looked at Haman and stepped backwards, knowing that he was going to need his space. Haman pulled out his sword from its sheath and pointed at the barrier, concentrating on his power, Haman's sword turned dark blue as he slashed though the barrier, the barrier disappeared and Haman re sheathed his sword. and Naraku's castle appeared. Haman and Sesshomaru walked though the gates of the castle, their guard up, half suspecting for Naraku to send out Kagura or someone to kill them.

"Well should we knock?" Haman asked as Sesshomaru just ignore him. The they felt it, a ripple of power being sent out. a combined power of demonic energy and Miko purify powers. The ripple of power had a deep scent of fear and anger. another ripple of power was sent out, same power but just in a different way, it was raw based sense of power. one that can unleashed only at a time of deep sense of endangerment, soon after that another ripple of powers in was not the same power as before, it felt like Naraku power cold and evil, but it had a good vibe to it. 'Kagura' Sesshomaru and Haman thought at the same time, quickly running into the castle toward the flaring aura of Kagome. it was safe to say Kagome was pissed.

* * *

Yay! I did it! and Kagome was sending out ripples out of power before Sesshomaru and Haman sensed it. The barrier was covering it up, Kagura could feel it because she part of Naraku so she's not infected by his barrier! yesh I'm done and now I will write the next one because I have pop! and I love you, coke! The person.. 


	5. Just Wake me up

OMG!! Im so sorry!!, you probably hate me, and if you don't, your going to hate me after. ...because it has a little sexually stuff with kagome and Naraku. no rape tho...hopefully. But hey at least you get a chapter? ..im really sorry...

* * *

Kagome looked up at cold red eyes, Her head starting spinning while Kagome fought to keep consciousness. In the last 10 minutes Naraku had managed to use up half of her energy, everything thing she had done, just seemed to make her weaker. 'Damn, damn, DAMN!!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she went and out of a conscious state. Naraku moved his head closer to Kagome's, not worrying about the miko since she only stared at him with glazed eyes. Naraku moved his leg in between Kagome's legs, as he pressed his lips against kagome's. Kagome eyes bounced back to life as she looked at Naraku with a terrifying look in her eyes, a scream muffled out of her lips. Naraku smirked into the kiss as Kagome struggled against him, making him only horny for her. Bitting her bottom lip, naraku started to rub his groin area into her. Kagome quickly stopped her struggling as she looked up at Naraku's closed eyes, frozen still, Kagome brain stopped. '...please...stop..' kagome thought before finally slipping into unconsciousness. Everything went blank..just blank. 

(break I know I'm terrible..)

Kagome groaned in her sleep as she rolled on to her side, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Her muffled mind didn't seem to want to wake up from its hibernation. So Kagome just agreed with as she rolled over once again, letting her face the open window. The sun shined through the window and Kagome groaned as she tried to get away from the sun. 'its just to much of a comfortable spot..' kagome groaned again as she got up from the bed, walking towards the window, every inch of her body was sore. "Wait...sore?" Kagome tensed up remember what happened after she was captured. Kagome guickly turned around, and gasped. 'but...h' a knock at the door, stopped kagome in mid thought. " um..w-who is it?" Kagome asked it timidly.

"its your personal slave, now open the door." Kagome sighed as she walked over to the door, grabbing the nob, kagome turned it and hold the door open so the person could come in. Pushing a cart into the room, the person looked kagome over.

"Your wounds are still fresh, you should be in bed." the person said in a cold voice. Kagome just smiled.

"What no welcome home?" Kagome pouted.

"No!" the person said sharply, moving the cart over toward a table, the person started putting out food to eat. After putting out the food, the person started walking towards the door.

"Wait...Anita?" Anita nodded "have you..um..my friends have you seen them?"

"Yes Kagome their fine, even the Inuyasha person. Now get in bed, you need your rest."Anita said as she grabbed for the door nob.

"Wait one more question, how did I get home?"

"Lord Haman and Lord Sesshomaru, brought you to the castle. They also brought 2 demoness with them."

"Um..who?"

"No that was your last question." Anita said as she shut the door. Kagome pouted. "Damn" Kagome said as she walked over to the table and sat down. 'Hmm..so Haman and Sesshomaru rescued me..I wonder what happened...' Kagome tried to rack her brain for anything regarding what happened after she went unconscious, but the only thing she found was a little piece and it wasn't that clear.

Flashback

Kagome head pounded, she groaned, darkness was everywhere and there was hardly any noise. 'Wha?'

A sudden there was a slam, and someone gasped. And then it went it away, pop gone no noise no darkness just gone..

End flash back

Kagome looked out the window as she started to eat some food. Kagome tried to come up with a theory as to how she was saved, most of them were just plain silly, and the other half were not all complete finished. After awhile Kagome head started hurting, so she decided to go to sleep. Climbing into her own bed, Kagome pulled the covers over, closing her eyes, Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

(that sounds stupid...)

* * *

Okay short I know..but at least you get something and to tell you the truth this is more of a filler ch, yeah it is because I didn't want to write all the battle stuff. Hehe to lazy 


End file.
